Wings of Freedom
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Trusting others is hard if you were born in a rich lifestyle. So when I was reincarnated into a new life, I could finally spread my wings of freedom. OC!Yuuri, Vikturi, Reincarnation fic
1. Chapter 1

**Meh, I'm rewriting the whole chapter. AND OMG~~ I SAW THE LATEST ONE AND I HOPE THAT YURI WINS THE GOLD MEDAL SO THEY BOTH CAN GET MARRIED!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Baby**

* * *

Trusting others is hard if you were born in a rich, high classed family. Proper posture, proper manners, don't slouch, diet, people wanting to be your friend because of status and money. Since I was born, I was never free. It was wake up, morning routine, study, lunch, study, practice, dinner then night routine and go to bed. That was my monotonous everyday life. If you were a disappointment, every words towards you were negative. "I wonder how you are my child", "I wish I had a better child"," You are a disgrace", etc. I worked hard to get my parent's approval. A's on grades and test, studied different languages, made sure that I got high praises from the tutors. But still, nothing made them proud. I began to doubt myself. I still did everything right, but I always questioned myself, always thought my self as inferior.

But the only place I could be free was on ice. Skating was my get away. If I feel sad, I skate. If I feel happy, I skate. If I was angry, I skate. Skating helped me clear away my thoughts, helped me think rationally and plan more things on there. Skating was also a reason why my parents acknowledged me once. I won a gold in the junior skating program and they praised me. That was a first and when I was 12. I strived to always get gold, but the judges thought that my program does not have any feeling into it.

So I either got last or the second last because of that. I could make my jumps pretty well, but never feelings. That was when they started to look down on me. I began earning money that way, so it got considerably less when I went down the rank. I didn't, couldn't, find my purpose at all.

So I skate even more in tears after I got back in the 4th place. I skated around the ring that our family has. It was for me to improve my lack of skills on skating. Mother was still out on a date with her secret boyfriend, while Father was busy with his work to bother. Mother barely ever comes home anyways, so I'm the only child in this family. I've overheard some conversation. They complained that if they, as the elder, does significantly a lot worse than their younger sibling, then they will get the heirship.

The position was my only way to get acknowledgment, but it's a hard road I'm willing to take.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot the first thing that will happen if you are the heir. Assassination from other relatives who wants to get the title. I was instantly dead the minute the bullet shot through my head. I didn't feel anything after that.

The only thing is that after I woke up once more, I was in the hospital and as usual, no one was near me. I could not see, I thought that while they saved me life, they couldn't treat my eyes. And that is an immediate way for me to never get the heirship.

So I was pretty surprised to hear a baby's cry and even more surprised when I realized it was me. I cried in loneliness, in frustration. But I quieted down in surprise when I heard a soothing voice. My hearing was not even good, but it was definitely soothing. I shut my mouth up in order to listen more of the voice. It was the first time I've ever heard that type of tone.

I felt like I was being lifted out, but I was confused, how can anyone lift someone like me easily? But I just lay in their arms in content. I didn't care after that. But I felt warm, I felt safe.

And that was when I realized that I became a baby to a new set of parents.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I seriously needed to fix this in order to write the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyy! Next chapter. But remember, this is OC!Yuri. So they do not necessarily have the same personality. There's not much background so I choose this. But this is a teenager we're talking about here. Yuri may not have cursed but the OC will definitely have heard it due to her parents, her peers, etc.**

 **And urggghh, I have a cough so bad that it woke me up for 4 times already and I gave up after it was about 7:25 am.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Friends and Idol**

* * *

Hi! I'm Viktoria König. Or, well. I used to be. What I mean by that? Well, you see, I was a girl born to the König family, one of the most richest in the entire world. But because I was born a girl, I was a disappointment. Hehe...I'm already used to it anyways. So I was assassinated when I was skating and to my surprise, I woke up in a new body. Everything was pretty embarrassing, but the good thing is, I'm always fed from the bottle. I was born to a fairly wealthy family who's running a Japanese Inn with hot spring name Yu-topia. It sounds like Utopia and I didn't know how to react to the pun. But as I grew up, I helped my new parents in running in the inn. I could tell that they were proud of it and so I helped them like my big sister, Mari

Oh, Mari is my big sister who is 7 years older than I am. She was the one who helped my parents take care of me while they were busy managing the inn. She's really a nice girl who loves her younger brother...though she often would tease me...

* * *

I was itching to skate once more, but I was fairly clumsy. Well, to be honest, I'm still not really used to this body. They were a bit worried when I asked if I could skate when I was 6, just 3 months before I start school. But that was where I met Yu-chan. Yu-chan, or Takegawa Yuuko, was someone who helped me while I was still socially awkward. We skate together for a bit but I still kept on falling down on my butt. She insisted on making me call her Yu-chan.

She also introduced to me to her neighbor, Nishigori Takeshi, who was the same age I was. Well, Yu-chan was a year older than us...Anyways, while he might seem like a bully, he was extremely nice. He would do all sorts of things to make Yu-chan and I happy, even if it's more of Yu-chan, he made us both happy. Yu-chan was like the pillar to us both. I knew that he had a crush on her.

Anyways, Yu-chan introduced someone else in my life. Okukawa Minako, who was a ballerina and an eccentric person. She saw my apparent clumsiness and declared that I will be her first student and dragged me to her private studio. She made me do some painful stretches and everything else that I do not want to mention, but it did it's work. I became less clumsy because of it. Though my limbs were shaking a lot because of the strenuous activity she always makes me do. She made me call her Minako-sensei because it made her feel more superior.

Yu-chan felt pity on me before joining me in our daily routine. Takeshi would laugh at us in the background before Minako-sensei dragged him in one of the practice for disrupting Yu-chan's and my concentration before he felt pity on us, apologizing to us for laughing at us.

I have a slow metabolism too, unfortunately. When Kaa-san brought in Katsudon, it quickly became my favorite but after I just ate it, I became fatter. Minako-sensei was horrified before she made me an exercise schedule and got it in my brain to exercise everyday and made Kaa-san swear that she would only give me Katsudon when it's a special occasion.

For my first day at school, I was not allowed to eat Katsudon at all. But with all the free time Minako-sensei got after Takeshi and I got to school, she left of to travel around the world. She gave me the keys to her studio and wanted it back when she came back.

The three of us would always wait up for each other so that we could go together to the studio. We had to clean it too after Takeshi spilled his water everywhere as he tripped. Yu-chan who thought it was brilliant, thought that he was becoming clumsy and dragged him into our strenuous stretching and made his limb quiver the whole time. And she did it with a smiling face, it was quickly becoming our nightmare.

In school, I had the worst time ever because of bullies. Sure, that they are kids and I am a kid with a not-kid mentality, it didn't faze me until they tried threatening Yu-chan and Takeshi. I beat them up with the skills Minako-sensei taught me. Sure it wasn't martial arts, but with the flexibility for the kick, you could aim their chin or dance your way out of the punches.

I got suspended.

Minako-sensei, who heard about it from Kaa-san and Tou-san, immediately came back to my protest an marched her way over to the principal's office to 'give him a piece of her mind' as she said. When she came out, she came out happy but when I peeked in, everything was destroyed. I hoped that she was not getting to jail because of that. But I still got my suspension but it was never put into my student account the school made. Minako-sensei was absolutely...horrifying after that.

But when I came back to school, everyone avoided eye contact with me. Rumors made that I was the son of a Yakuza head, that I was going to steal all their candies and eat them...Okay, the last one was ridiculous but it was starting to get annoying.

So that was how my only friends are Takeshi and Yu-chan

* * *

Yu-chan introduced to me my idol. I have never seen someone skate as beautiful as he does. I became a die-hard fan of his, supporting his every way. His name was Viktor Nikiforov. It was a bit ironic to my past name.

But anyways. All of his skates, his movements. They were so elegant and...it was beautiful. Sure it doesn't require much stamina for it, which I'm quite proud of what I have now due to Minako-sensei, but every move was like it was already calculated and predicted, like I could feel his every emotions and feelings through his dance. He absolutely dominated the Junior World championship by breaking a world record once and is now doing the Junior Grand Prix Final. I watched with enthusiasm as I watched him skate for his JGPF.

It was mesmerizing, I could write a lot of poems about this and I don't even like poems. I cheered as he won gold, winning points a mile away from the others.

I started getting posters of him, but not figurine. It was a bit embarrassing so I didn't try. Minako-sensei still hasn't came back from that day, still busy with her tour. I also asked Tou-san and Kaa-san if we can get a poodle. I got the same poodle that was similar to Viktor's one. But it was a girl. So in honor of my past name and Viktor's name, I named her Vicchan.

I showed Vicchan to Yu-chan and Takeshi. They loved the poodle as well. We would always bring Vicchan to the ring even if we're not supposed to, to the studio, take her a walk. Vicchan quickly became a part of the family member and I loved her a lot.

For my 10th birthday, I have the best yet embarrassing presents ever. Minako-sensei came back after she received her Benois de la Danse, that was one of her presents for me. And then she presented me a huge box after I finished with everyone's present, slowly unwrapping the gifts they took the time to wrap it. I looked inside and quickly shut it before standing up and hugged Minako-sensei before picking up the box and ran inside my room with Vicchan following me.

I could hear Minako-sensei's boisterous laughter and the other's questioning and confusion. I opened the box with a smile, taking out both of the presents out gently. It was a plushie and a huggable pillow of Viktor Nikiforov.

Now...where am I going to hide this?

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I don't know what Yu-chan's maiden name was, so I made it up. It fits actually. And Vicchan was never named as a boy nor a girl. People just assumed that Vicchan was a boy because Yuri wanted a dog similar to Viktor and name it in his honor, so I know why others deem her as a boy. But I just made Vicchan a girl in here instead.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I watched episode 11 and somehow I'm puzzled. This is not like other anime that no matter how powerful they are, the main character would always beat them, even if THEY FREAKING ONLY TRAINED FOR A FREAKING WEEK! Though it gets me pretty sad that they probably won't marry yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Janitor**

* * *

Hi! I'm Viktoria König. Or, well. I used to be. What I mean by that? Well, you see, I was a girl born to the König family, one of the most richest in the entire world. But because I was born a girl, I was a disappointment. Hehe...I'm already used to it anyways. So I was assassinated when I was skating and to my surprise, I woke up in a new body. So where am I currently? Standing nervously in front of bullies. They cornered me just because they could and I was the weakest...and the 'girliest looking' one.

I clutched at my shirt as I dreaded what would happen. They were taunting me. Well, I'm still in Elementary, so they were only taunting me lightly. I didn't know what to do...but I was trained for this. So I inhaled deeply and exhaled pretty loudly, stopping them from saying their next word. I got to a stance that my mind is familiar with but not my body, but I could still do it.

Even though some people avoided me since the incident, some didn't believe the rumors. I was a bit annoyed. It was getting persistent and I still got some detentions while nobody ever helped me.

When it was middle school, I was tired of it. The taunting got even worst. One of them said that Yu-chan and Takeshi were only my friend because they pitied me. It made me avoided them. Because whenever I went near them, it always got me thinking, ' _Are they right? What if they were right, What if they were only my friend because they pitied me.._ '. But they got me out of that. We fought for a bit, with Takeshi punching me in the face and Yu-chan slapping me in the face, they were appalled on how I thought that we were friends because they pitied me. We made a promise that no matter what, we would remain friends.

That got me going on. But... the bullies got even worst, they became more vicious. They drew on my desk, singling me out every time, put a flowers on my vase (which I actually reacted positively on that. They spent money on such beautiful flowers...though in japan, putting flowers on the desk represents that they were already dead), putting tacks into my shoes (I still got scars on my heels and unfortunately could not skate for a month because of the unbearable pain), my books thrown into the pool, which i had to pick up, things going missing (Which now I made sure that everything was within my sight) and sprayed by water every once in a while.

-SPLASH!-

Argh, I looked up and saw someone with a smirk, a bucket that was full of water held in their hands "Whoops, Katsuki-san, you shouldn't have walked where I would have thrown it out." I channeled my high-status royalty attitude that was attuned to me.

"Are you that much of an idiot? There is a sink nearby. Why don't you throw out the water _there_ and not here, if you are too much of an idiot to understand and know how to do it, that is" I sneered. The person whose name I never bothered to remember's face contorted really uglily and disappeared into the classroom. I wilted. That was scary. I just hope that it wouldn't get worst...

* * *

This is bad...I'm locked in a broom closet. I held myself tightly, frightened and scared out of my wits. Nobody would find me until tomorrow. I don't have any food nor water nor are there any toilet! It was small and cramped and-

My breaths were erratic. I had claustrophobia and currently panicking. The tightness of the room, the darkness seemingly suffocating you, sucking out all of the oxygen inside the room. i was frightened. I teared up with the fact nobody came to look for me. I was scared. I broke out into cold sweat and hysterical. I would speak out my feelings with everything that is the synonym of scared. ANYTHING TO KEEP MY SANE!

I counted. Inhale for 3, hold for 2, exhale for 3. That was the easier version. 3...2...3...3...2...3...

I sunk down, clutched my knees close to my chest. I teared up, and wiped it frantically with my hands, bringing up the glasses I got ever since I got conked on the head and had to get prescription. That was an absolute nightmare. I remember being punched and kicked at when one of the kids decided that it was a brilliant idea to conk my head with a wooden plank that was conveniently nearby. When I woke up in the hospital, I woke up with blurry vision and my parents were furious. They dealt with the situation by banning the children's family even though we are not even doing so well with the lack of customers.

I was finally let out of the closet when the janitor came in to check on the noise. He immediately ushered me out of the closet. He was used to seeing the same seeing the same situation over and over again. It was not the first time I've been locked in his closet. He ushered me into his own office and took out a mug, filling it with hot cocoa to calm my nerves down.

He began talking to me, to distract myself from my own thoughts, asking about how was my progress in school, in skating and about the things he learnt today. His name was Tanaka Juushiro. He was a nice, old man who began working in here to distract himself from the thoughts of his recently deceased wife, thinking that the sounds of children and the mess that they make would help him distract him from his thoughts. We both help each other in a way in distracting each other from our depressing thoughts.

He walked me all the way back to Yutopia and explained the situation to my parents, who sighed while my mother hugged me, crying in tears at how helpless they felt. In return for helping me, they welcomed him anytime and for free, which he tried to refuse the generous offer but they insisted, so he relented.

I joined in some competitions for skating, it was a minor thing but I slowly made it into the Junior World Championship. I never got one of the top 3, but the people who always cheered on me was Minako-sensei, Yu-chan, Takeshi, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Vicchan, Nee-san and now, Tanaka-jiisan. I gained some fans here and there. It was then when I was 14, when everyone who heard that I entered it and gradually became famous, they tried to become my 'friend', completely disregarding the fact that they bullied me before and still doing it. They suddenly came up to me and tried to make a conversation. I didn't know what to do so I glared at them.

That didn't stop them from trying to coerce me into becoming my friend. It was getting annoying so I did what I have to do when I was Viktoria König, who was supposed to be a spoilt brat. I taunted them with my reputation and status that was growing. I didn't like to use violence as it reminds me of them. They finally left me along, except for some few occasions of the stubborn ones.

Takeshi dealt with them as he now was doing kickboxing for my sake. He tried reassuring me when I cried on him, saying that he doesn't need it. He said he just wants to be a hero to me so I can concentrate on my skating career. That made me cry even more.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I think it would get a little confusing to read? I don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry. I'm a bad person. So I'm warning you, there's mention of suicide and all. Because of Canon!Yuuri's timid attitude, there's gotta be some reason why he's that timid. And I'm crying while writing this. There is a reason why I never try writing anything** **tragedy. I'm sorry if it opens some wounds for some of you.**

 **And, I'm calling 'Yuri', Yuuri. Because his TRUE NAME is Yuuri, not the bastardize version that was meant for the dub. I'm frustrated whenever someone insisted that 'Yuri' was 'Yuri'. After you learn a language and someone butchered it SO MUCH, it makes you wanna cringe and beat up that person. Victor, I believe, is also Viktor as he IS Russian. Victor is just a bastardize version.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - In Detroit**

* * *

Why? Why does this have to happen. I knelt in front of the grave. What I didn't ever want to happen. On the grave, it read : Tanaka Juushiro. He and his wife didn't have any children, so that left his funeral arrangement to his relatives. They already left, not wanting to stand in the rain. I cried at the loss of the kind man that saved me from many situations. I felt the drops of rain disappear and looked up to see Yu-chan, holding out one umbrella while the other umbrella was shielding her, and Takeshi with his own umbrella, holding onto Vicchan who whimpered.

They gently led me away from the grave. But, with him gone, I didn't have anyone else. Yu-chan was busy with student council while Takeshi was busy with club They couldn't rescue me all the time. It made me even worse and tried something that I've never done, suicide. At first, I tried cutting my wrists. I hid it well, nobody bothered but it was too much after that. They goaded me, saying that I was a mistake. Punched and kicked at me.

The first time I tried to suicide was by hanging a rope around my neck. I woke up in the hospital with Kaa-san and Tou-san hovering around me, crying for me to never do it again. I didn't promise them. The second time I tried doing suicide was overdosing with my antidepressants and sleeping pills the doctor prescribed me with. I woke up again in the hospital with my parents scolding me for doing it. The reason was far even worst. When they heard I attempted suicide, they laughed at me, saying that even the Shinigami didn't even want me and kicked me back. They taunted me, reopening my wounds several times.

Vicchan whimpered on my lap. I was on suicide-watch this time. I was to stay in the hospital because my overdose that got my body wonky. They didn't prescribe me with anything yet. But made sure Vicchan came for a therapy pet. It helped immensely. Yu-chan and Takeshi also broke a really big news to me. Yu-chan is pregnant. My jaw dropped and they asked me to be the godfather of their child. I was happy for them but was worried for their career. They just told me that they were going to work at the rink. They soon got married with parental consent because neither parents wants their child to be called 'illegitimate' or a 'bastard'

I was extremely surprised when Yu-chan got three girls instead when we all checked her stomach with an ultrasound. Yu-chan, like a skate fanatic she was, was going to name them Axel, Lutz and Loop. Well, Takeshi didn't try stop her, so we were both stressed out in trying to find the perfect Kanji for their names. 空挧流（あくせる/Axel), 流譜（るっつ/Lutz), 流麗（るーぷ/Loop). I helped however I can to help them raised the triplets

At my last year at high school, I was offered by Celestino Cialdini, who was a trainer and a coach for skaters, in Detroit. He was a guest in Yutopia because he's on a vacation when he heard that there was a skating ring and saw that I was a diamond in rough when I was teaching some kids how to skate. I jumped at the chance. They all cheered for me, even though the fact that they wouldn't see me for a long time. I went with 2 suitcases and some money that I won from the competition. But then I felt bad for Yu-chan and Takeshi when they called me that the triplets were still crying because they were already used to me being around.

* * *

I couldn't bring Vicchan and that made me depressed, trying to distract myself with figure skating. Celestino made me take a break to clear up what's obviously occupying my brain. And so I did. I sat down on the benches trying to clear out the thought when someone came up to me

"Hi!" He said in an accented English, smiling. It was then Celestino came up to both of us "Oh! Phichit! I see that you met Yuuri! Yuuri! This is your roommate, Phichit Chulanont!" Celestino boomed. Phichit smiled wider at that "Hi! I'm Phichit Chulanont, just call me Phichit. Yoroshiku! That's how it's said in Japanese for 'Please take care of me', right?" He blabbered. Somehow, his eyes were shining bright and sparkling. "Ah, yes. I'm Katsu...no, I'm Yuuri Katsuki. It's nice to meet you" I said without any accent into my English as it had been beaten into me when I was a König.

* * *

I was nervous, even after 18 years as a male, I still couldn't get over the fact that I was going to have a roommate that was a male. The only male that has been really close to me was Takeshi but that was because he was my childhood friend. So I fidgeted outside the door, nervous to even touch the door handle.

"What are you doing, Yuuri? Come in!" I didn't notice when Phichit-kun opened the door, but I noticed soon after when he dragged me in. "Taadaa! Since we are going to room together, I took it to myself to welcome you!" He said happily. On the table nearby, there were different foods that I have never seen

"This is the food that I made! They're all from my home country! I hope you like it!" He said, expecting me to eat. I couldn't refuse. I ate too much that I ended up gaining weight the next morning, causing Phichit-kun to apologize to me. i waved it off, saying he didn't know that I have slow metabolism and went out in my jogging gear and went out trying to lose my weight for the whole day. While I gain weight quickly, I lose it pretty quick if I try hard enough.

From then on, Phichit-kun check on every food for how many calories they have. I was thankful, but it was too much. He also tried keeping up in the exercise Minako-sensei updated to me but failed because his stamina couldn't compete with mine, but he still kept me company. With his energy and cheerfulness, it was safe to say that I would be always distracted from wandering into my thoughts.

He showed me around Detroit, showing where his favorite places are. Even if he is still technically 15, he quit school for the sake of a skating career, as well as the fact that his family couldn't really afford education so he tried his own way of earning money. It helped immensely for his family. He was the 4th child of 7 siblings. So I get it.

I also helped him since he was younger than me, and yet has so much financial burden. He tried to refuse the money, but I shot it down and just shoved it at him, making him surprised as I was always timid.

When I entered the Senior Grand Prix, I saw my admittedly crush. The fact that I was now a male didn't matter to me. I was always a female so changing my preference was pretty hard. He was perfect in every way but his tongue is obliviously sharp. He always says things that hurts. I knew he means it but it was just that he doesn't get people's feelings. I made my way to top 4 but he still didn't know and acknowledged me.

My theme for the past seasons was always dark. The first time was just 'reincarnation'. Then I got even worst. 'Death', 'Mourning', 'Blank'. It always made the people who are watching me cringe each time I skated. But I still grew fan and still stayed stuck in the 4th place, always behind Jean-Jaques Leroy, or the JJ guy, I thought in my head. Of course, I skated once for 'Friendship', which obviously gotten everyone to lighten up. I did this for everyone who helped me in this past years.

One time, I skated a story of a rich girl who seemed haughty and spoiled, but after when she was left alone, she was sad, miserable because of how nobody saw past her facade for the theme of 'Blank'. That described me. I composed and skate the song. I asked someone to help me compose it and it thankfully didn't end up shelved and Celestino and Phichit-kun looked at me worriedly after I skated that.

Celestino always looked at me worriedly and decided that I shouldn't be left alone. He obviously keeps Kaa-san and Tou-san updated, even with his bad Japanese. Everyone here speaks English because it's much easier. But Phichit-kun decided to teach me Thai. He always seem a lot happier whenever I speak to him in his mother tongue. He hasn't started on the Grand Prix, as well as the Senior Competitions, yet. But I knew he was soon going to surpass me do to him being himself.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **It turned out that the triplets are 6, Yuuri is 23, Yuuko 25 while Takeshi is 24. Amazing right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is where the canon starts now. So, the background of Yuuri is a bit different. Because Yuuri was previously a rich girl who always needed to be a poster girl for everything, I guess they sometimes could**

 **Oh, and I forgot to mention. Japanese people don't really have any gender difference when talking about someone. I don't use he or she, is just a genderless he/she, I guess. So Viktoria, now Yuuri, doesn't really notice it.**

 **Another thing is that Yuri is only for international but Yuuri is for Japanese.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Viktor Nikiforov**

* * *

"Yuri Katsuki. I wonder what happened?"

"He didn't perform like his usual self today"

"He didn't even make all his jumps"

"Did you see? His eyes were red!"

"Was he crying?"

* * *

This was not my first time in the Grand Prix. But even then, I always managed to get 4th place in everything...except in school where I always get 1st place. The person who usually gets 1st place really got jealous of me because of that and is my self-proclaimed rival. I don't remember his name even though he always announced it whenever he challenged me into something.

But...this time, I was in the last place. I stared and browsed on my phone, not feeling anything as I'm used to the disappointments.

"Yuuri! Don't look at the news! Let's go back!" And just as he said that I found an article 'Katsuki fell to last place: Is this season his last?'. I stared at the article for a bit. Celestino saw my look and because he had been with me as my coach for about 4 years, he knows by now what I'm thinking of and tried to reassure me, that next time, we are going to win it for sure. But I could not do it.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. After 23 years, I was already used to going to men's facilities. I had to adapt anyways. I called Kaa-san soon after as she would be worried if I didn't. Though with the time difference, she would be asleep. Though I apologized to her for it. She told me that she had a viewing party, which made me a bit embarrassed but it made me remember my failure. Tears started dropping and I couldn't stop them. I apologized to her that I messed everything up and hang up on her.

I had to stifle my sobs, which I'm used to. But the bang on the door made me jump on the toilet seat. I hesitantly opened the door to see Yuri Plisetsky, the Junior Grand Prix Final Gold medalist, the Russian Punk. I was used to this treatment as well as the glare that people gave me, but it didn't mean that I didn't break into cold sweat and tremors.

"Hey, I'll be competing in the Senior Division next year. Maybe it's time for you to retire. We don't need to Yuri's in the same division" He said. I was technically with a double u but the next word he said made me confused because of his accent before I realized he called me a loser. I just realized that as soon as he left. When I came back, Celestino must have seen the look on my face because when he took me back to the hotel where we are staying at, he treated me as if I was a fragile glass, capable for breaking if he did something wrong.

But when we were about to leave the stadium, we were stopped by Morooka. "Don't give up! It's too early for you to retire!" He said encouragingly. He gritted on his teeth as he said that. I looked at him dead straight in the eyes, " I haven't made a decision yet, so please do not just assume that" I said.

He asked me what will I do after this. Though as he blabbered on, it stroke a chord in me. I didn't listen to him and pondered on that thought. I didn't want to think about that. As I looked out the window, the puppy in the woman's bag made me think of Vicchan. 'I'm sorry Vicchan, I didn't say goodbye to you'

"Yuri" The name made me perked up, thinking that someone said my name. But when I looked, I saw THE Viktor Nikiforov walking side by side with Yuri Plisetsky. I gazed at the former, completely ignoring Morooka. Though it seemed that he felt my stare because he looked at me. I froze.

"A commemorative photo? Sure" He said. Though it left me in shock. Even if I skated for years, chasing after his back, I still remained in the shadows, never being acknowledged. I turned around, treating it as if that he never talked to me and instead someone else. Celestino and Morooka called after me.

It was humiliating. I'm an idiot to think that my idol would acknowledge me playing on the same field as an equal. I know that my theme is dark and I'm just a loser standing beside him, but I was hoping that he would at least remember my name. I walked away with Celestino chasing after me.

When we got to the hotel, Celestino reminded me to change because we are going to have a banquet later for all. I nodded numbly and he looked back at me before heading outside and into his own room. I looked down at my phone and bursted into tears, crying into the hotel's pillow.

Vicchan...I sobbed even more for the loss of my friend and companion in my dark times.

* * *

Celestino took me to the banquet, he hovered around me, worrying about me. But I reassured him and shooed him away because it was obvious that he wanted to talk to the other coaches and respectable figures that were in the banquet as well. I was offered champaign and I took it. It slowly increased because I didn't notice in my wallowing depression and because I was offered it. I didn't know what happened next because when I woke up, it was to the ceiling of the hotel room, an exasperated Celestino on the chair near the bed, and me still smelling like alcohol.

I tried asking him what happened, but he kept on laughing, not able to ever answer me. So I was left questioning myself because I didn't know what happened after I drank

* * *

I was left with the decision to quit skating in Detroit after graduation and instead return back home after failing every time due to me still thinking about the loss of Vicchan and Viktor's attitude towards unimportant figure skaters. Celestino and Phichit tried to change my mind in it, trying to cheer me up that next time, I would be the one to beat Viktor, but I refused and packed my stuff. It's been 5 years since I've been here. Almost everything changed. Though what I saw made me gasp in shock.

"YUUUUURIIIIII!" I looked backwards to see Minako-sensei, who I haven't seen in a long time and I didn't know that she came back to Hasetsu already. "What are you doing skulking around?!" She demanded. I asked what she was doing here. She turned around and posed with a sign with my name on it . "Welcome home after 5 long years!" She cheered.

She then blabbered about every single thing, not really giving me a chance to speak unless if she look at me and paused. I was left in the center of attention when some people recognize me, PROBABLY due to the posters. Minako forced me to shake hands with everyone, which I didn't get due to the culture being different but I shook it nonetheless. When I got home, Kaa-san immediately ran towards me when Minako-sensei called out to her. Kaa-san's always happy and sweet.

Minako-sensei glared at me once weight was mentioned. I admit that I gained a lot of weight due to my mood swings and ate a lot of different things without seeing the amount of calories, but...She stripped me off of my jacket, only to find out my bulging stomach popping out of my hoodie. She screamed in horror. Tou-san just laughed at me, commenting that I looked like Kaa-san. Minako-sensei shouted at Tou-san when he said that and harshly dissed my finger. I shrunk more into myself. He shrugged it off.

Though when they offered to give me more Pork-cutlet bowls, I hesitated. They understood and left me alone to go to the memorial. I sat in front of Vicchan's memorial, with a photo of me and him together. I stared at it for a long time before I cried, apologizing to him over and over for not being a good friend and leaving him alone in his deathbed when he never did left me alone in my dark times, and wished that I could see him one last time. I felt an arm around me, shocking me into stopping my tears as I stared at the owner of the hands.

"Nee-san.." I trailed off. She smiled at me softly "Welcome home, Yuuri". I hugged her, after all, it's been a long time since we, siblings have seen each other even with calls and Skype. Though her next words made me hesitate. Again about my unfortunate future. She told me if I choose to keep skating, she'll support me. I told her that I'm still skating. She left me after telling me to go to the hot spring and take a soak. That's her way of saying to cheer up. I smiled softly at her retreating back.

After taking a long soak, I was met with a sight of Minako-sensei with sake in her hand and complaining. I shot her down quickly by stating that she just wants to stalk me. She pretended to get offended and playfully stated that it's one of the reason why she supports me. I stared at the screen with Nikiforov on the screen, dancing to his 'Stay with me'... He always had this expression bleeding into the routine. But the channel was immediately changed by one of the guests into a soccer match and he successfully dodged Minako-sensei's attempt in getting back the remote. Tou-san opened his stall and joined into the conversation.

Since I'm already here, I thought to go to a certain place. As i got out, I met Kaa-san who asked me where I was going. I told her that I was going to go practice for a bit and she wished me off.

I met Yu-chan in Ice Castle, the place where we three always skated in. Though at first, she didn't recognize me. I borrowed a pair of skating shoes from her and went into the skating ring, removing my coat off. As I handed my glasses over to Yu-chan, I asked her if she could watch what I've been practicing the whole time.

As I entered and posed for the opening, I took a deep breath and cleared my thoughts. I only thought about expressing my feelings for this. This is a song dedicated for me to hold on onto my precious memories, whether now or then. When I finished, I was out of breathe, I was amazed that I could skate the full thing. I snapped out of it when I heard a sob coming from Yu-chan's way.

"THAT'S WAS AMAZING! THAT WAS A PERFECT COPY OF VIKTOR!" She said as she banged the railings with each syllables. I was about to thank her for everything she's done, but I was interrupted by three familiar faces

"My girls! Axel, Lutz and Loop. They're a lot bigger than the last time you've held them, aren't they?" I was a bit uncomfortable with their stare. I think that they're assuming the wrong thing... But I was hurt by their unthoughtful words. Yu-chan tried to apologize to me. "Huh, I'm telling you. Those three are your biggest fans" I heard a familiar, rough voice before a hand slingshotted my neck.

"Takeshi!" I squeaked in surprised."Daddy! He lifted up my jacket and patted my bulging belly. "Hehe, You're fatter than me" The triplets kept on taking a shot at the scene of him continuously patting my belly while I was trying to get out of it.

"Come back to practice anytime. The Nishigori family's always got your back" Takeshi grinned at me while patting two of his girl's head. The girls cheered on me as well.

* * *

The next day, I spent the time trying to loose my weight with the training regime Minako-sensei gave me. At the night, I spent my thoughts on skating when I saw a message from Takeshi from Line. When I checked it, It was a link. I clinked on it and I was shocked out of my mind.

[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to skate Viktor's FS Program [Stay Close to me]

"Yuuri...Sorry. The girls uploaded it and it's gone viral already" Takeshi voice sounded like he was whispering. Yu-chan was heard in the background shouting at the triplets. I could hear them crying as well. I despaired and wallowed up in my room. Kaa-san scolded me for that and asked me to help her shovel out the snow. I got up and looked outside. It was indeed snowing.

I changed to an appropriate clothes and got the shovel ready. I opened the door and looked up when I heard a bark. It was a dog, a poodle to be exact...

"Vicchan?" I asked hopefully. The dog rushed up to me and knocked me over, licking me relentlessly. I was confused, but then I realized that this wasn't my dog. WTF!? I heard from Tou-san that there was a foreigner that just came in. I gapped at him and connected the dots. A dog that looked like Vicchan and a foreigner coming in? I quickly rushed into the hotspring, looking around and wiping my glasses before heading to the outdoor hot spring. There I met him

"Why are you here?" I whispered. It seemed that it was heard because he got up, and posed

"Yuuri! Starting today, I'm going to be your coach! I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final" He said with a wink. I stared at him for a while and I blushed heavily. I didn't realize that I rushed in to see him...HE WAS NAKED! I blushed heavily.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Goddamn, I never really watched episode one properly as I was watching it in class, and GODDAYUUMMMMM! He got one sexy butt**


	6. Omake!

**I feel so lazy now a days. But, third chapter in a row**

* * *

 **OMAKE!**

* * *

 **[Yuuri's POV]**

Yu-chan and Takeshi were both stressed out with their triplets always crying and needing attention. If one cried, the other two cried. But there were some heart-warming moments that made everything worth it. They couldn't leave the triplets alone and kept hovering around the house when I told them to go out on a date to take a break and let Mari-neesan, Tou-san, Kaa-san and I take care of them. They were still worried.

I brought the triplets to my room as Yutopia was still open, Nee-san, Tou-san and Kaa-san let me take a break to care for the triplets. I kept them on my bed and shielded them with pillows and blankets. They kept squirming around but were still bright and happy. I cooed and tickled the relentlessly, taking pictures at every opportunity and posted them on instagram, mostly to reassure Yu-chan and Takeshi.

Though the hard thing was that I had to handle all three of them, but I only had two hands. So I let Vicchan help me with one of the three while I was working with the other two. She would help distract one of the three by her relentless licking and pushing her head to one of their faces. They all kept squealing each time she did that. Vicchan is also smart, she kept on watching me before trying to copy what I do the best she can. When I fed two of the three, she would help with the last one by putting the bottle in her mouth and tilt it so they could drink it. She was like an older sister or something to them.

The girls really liked Vicchan so I made sure that she was always within sight. I looked at the note that Yu-chan and Takeshi left me and looked back at my phone to look at the time. It was their nap time soon. I was confused about what to do. I can't rock nor pat them all together.

"Vicchan, I have a mission for you" It was adorable to see her sit up straight, looking at me in full concentration.

* * *

 **[Third POV]**

Vicchan had a mission to complete. She was going to do it! She bolted down all the way out of Yuuri's door, and to where her target is. She was out on the veranda, doing that smelly thing,-putting a stick in her mouth and bad smoke comes out when she takes out the stick- that Yuuri said was bad but why does she do it anyways? She barked at her, running around to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, Vicchan. What do you want?" Her Target, Mari, asked, bending down to pet Vicchan. Vicchan pulled on her pants with her teeth, which then made Mari realize that Yuuri may or may not want her for something. "Okay, Okay. I'll come with you." Mari said, making Vicchan cease in her action and run all the way to Yuuri's room.

Mari softly knocked on the door to get Yuuri's attention. Yuuri looked up and looked at his sister in relief.

"Good, you're here. Can you help me cradle them to sleep?" Yuuri asked, looking a bit harried. Mari nodded and picked up one of the triplets, rocking her arms back and forth. Yuuri picked the two others and started humming a tune softly, making the triplets yawn and close their eyes. Mari looked at her brother, wondering since when did he know how to take care of babies before thinking about it. He's always been near the Nishigoris, so of course he would help research in how to take care of babies.

He always was loyal to a fault and has a gentle soul, only putting up a mask in front of the others. (Who are the others? Anyone other than his sister?) She sometimes wished that Yuuri would show his feelings more often

* * *

 **[Yuuri's POV]**

When they were fully asleep, I placed them back on the bed and walked out of the room with Mari and Vicchan after putting the baby monitor near them. As I got nearer to the 'living room', I took out my phone and turned it on. When I checked it, I sweat dropped. There were 202 messages and 24 missed calls from Yu-chan and Takeshi all together and the number kept increasing. I sighed and texted them back.

-Stop worrying, they're fine.-

But then, they kept on saying they can't help but be worried about their babies. So, I had to resort to this

-You don't trust me?-

Which made them quickly assure that they trust me with every inch of their lives.

-If you trust me, you wouldn't need a lot of messages and missed calls just to check up on the kids-

They reluctantly backed down after more persuasion. Thank god.

* * *

When they got back, it was when the triplets were still awake. The girls seemed joyed to see them, opening and closing their pudgy hands towards their parents. It looked so adorable to see the family cuddle each other. They kept on thanking me, which made me put on my persona again and ordered them to cease their gratefulness and just go home. They listened, but laughed because of my persona.

I leaned against the door frame and smiled at the family. One day, I would like to have a nice family like that too.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

I don't know what to do for the next chapter, so instead, I made this. Though I almost forgot that Vicchan was supposed to be a girl


End file.
